Through The Eyes Of An Angel
by keolani78
Summary: Lilly is being abused by her stepdad. No one cares. Not her mom, that's a definate. This is a major Lolliver. No flames. The story is way better than the summary. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 iT wIlL bE oVeR sOoN!

**BAM!!!**

**The pain rushed through Lilly's body like so many times before. She had bruises everywhere. Focus. focus. focus. It will be over soon. Bam! another stike to the head. Lilly started to feel dizzy. Black. **

**Lilly woke up the next morning sprawled on the floor in her bedroom floor. How could her mom not hear it. How could she bear it. She just ignored her. As long as it wasn't her it was fine. If her husband beat her daoghter she couldn't care less as long as it wasn't her.Selfishness. I was 6:00 in the morning. Lilly had school today. She tried to get up but if felt as if nails had been cramed into her body. She tried again but slower. This time she suceceeded. Ok so what's my excuse today? I know I fell of my bed. Lilly walked over to her closet. She grabbed some jeans and a longsleeve shirt. Maybe no one will notice. Her Stepdad had been beating her for 3 months now. What was his problem? At first she would just scream but when she realized her mom wasn' t going to help she just took it. She went to downstairs but her parents were already gone. She ran back upstairs and got dressed. She tried to cover her bruises with make-up but it didn't really help. Lilly pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her back pack. It was 7:00am so she left towards school. She had been walking for the past 3 months because she didn't want to bring attention to herself. As she was walking she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Oliver running towards her.**

**Oliver: Hey Lilly. I called you last night why didn't you...**

**Oliver noticed the bruises. Crap.**

**Oliver: Lilly what happened?**

**Lilly: I uh, fell of my bed.**

**Oliver: Lils you use that one last week. Plus I don't know a lot of beds that can beat you up like that. **

**Lilly: It was nothing. I just fell down the stairs. I am so clumsy sometimes.**

**Oliver was fully convinced. Lilly was his best friend and he notice she had been acting really skiddish the past couple months.**

**Oliver: Lilly you know you can trust me right?**

**Lilly felt so bad. Oliver was the only person she did trust. other than miley. she didn't want him to feel that way. she loved oliver so much but just couldn't tell him what was happening to her. she didn't want to bring him into this. This was her battle not his. **

**Oliver was looking at Lilly. Then he realized that he loved this girl. She was the best person in the world. Who would ever hurt her. She was pretty and sweet and kind to everyone. He wanted to know what was going on. Lilly was the best thing that had ever happened to him and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. No matter what happened. They walked to school in silence.**

**The day had gone by way to quickly. Lilly dreaded the moment she had to go home. She took her time walking home. As soon as she got to her house she quieted her steps. As soon as she opened the door the hands she knew to well grabbed her and pulled her in. Before Lilly could get away she was punched in the stomach. She doubled over and recieved a kick to the face. As a tear trickled down her cheeck she reapeated to herself Focus, focus, focus. It will be over soon...**

_Well everyone I hoped you like my story. I think I did pretty well. I love lollivers. Well anywayz plz comment. No flames. I luv ya all. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2 AgAiN

_Hey thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. You guys are da bomb!!!! Thanks to..._

_Britteny-Turner_

_Spencer-Sweetie_

_iluvlilly_

_Princess Cutie_

**The day had gone by way to quickly. Lilly dreaded the moment she had to go home. She took her time walking home. As soon as she got to her house she quieted her steps. As soon as she opened the door the hands she knew to well grabbed her and pulled her in. Before Lilly could get away she was punched in the stomach. She doubled over and recieved a kick to the face. As a tear trickled down her cheeck she reapeated to herself Focus, focus, focus. It will be over soon...**

**Black. Lilly thought that she should be used to that by now but everytime she regained concisness she was amazed she even blacked out. Her room was dark but she could see the lights from under her door and hear the T.V. downstairs. She looked at the clock. 7:23pm. Now she was fully awake. She promised she would call Miley at 7:00pm and she still had hours of homework to do. Lilly grabbed her cell and turned on the lights. She had 2 missed calls from Miley and 1 from Oliver. She checked her voicemail.**

**Voicemail message: Hey Lilly this is Miley. Um I was just wondering what was wrong with you today. You seem very distant. Did you fall or something? You have bruises all over your face. Come on Lils we have known eachother forever. I asked Oliver about it today and he said he has no idea. Call me back ok. I'll be up until 10:00pm. I'll talk to ya soon. **

**How could she not have any idea? Falling doesn't leave this many bruises on you face. Maybe I'll call her tonight.**

**Voicemail message: Hey Lils this is Oliver. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there something going on at your house? Don't be scared ok. If there is then please just tell me. I don't want you to get hurt ok. Please, please please call me. I'll talk to ya later. Bye.**

**Ok so who should I call first. I'll call Miley. Maybe I could convince her to have a sleepover or something to get away from all this. Lilly knew Miley's number by heart. She dialed and Miley answered on the second ring.**

**Miley: Hey Lilly what's up? Why didn't you call me?**

**Lilly: I guess I must have fell asleep. Sorry. I've had so much work to do with school and everything.**

**Miley:Yeah I know. Are you ok? You've been acting kind of strange latley.**

**Lilly: Yeah I'm fine. I'm getting pretty bruised up though. I've been working on a new skateboard trick. Hey I have to eat dinner but I'll see you tommorow.**

**Miley: You got it. I'll meet you there at 7:45am.**

**Lilly: All righty see ya there. Bye.**

**Ok the easy part was over. Now for Oliver. Lilly dialed Olivers number but there was no answer. She left a message.**

**Lilly: Hey Oliver this is Lilly Just returning your call. Sorry I guess I missed you. I'll talk to ya later then. Bye.**

**3 Minutes later Lilly got a texted message from Oliver.**

**Lil,**

**Dad is taking my phone.**

**I will walk 2 ur house 7:10am tommorrow**

**See ya l8tr**

**Oliver**

**What! He is coming tommorow. He can't. It's my dads day off. He is really gonna get me tommorrow. I can't let Oliver see that. Lilly dialed Olivers number but the phone was off. No Lilly was freaking. She picked out her clothes for the next day. Maybe if I leave the house in time he won't get me. After that she finished her homework and went back to bed. She didn't dare go downstairs. Lilly knew he was out there. He was waiting. He would never leave her alone.**

_Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's kind of short but I already have the next chapter done. Hopefully I can get some reviews. I'll have the next chapter up within the next three days. I love you all. Please comment!!!_

_Keolani_


End file.
